


I Love You to the Moon and Back

by isseitaka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Iruka is kind of clueless, Kakashi isn't good with emotions, M/M, Minato is still alive in this, guys i just really love the saying of the title, slight AU, they both are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isseitaka/pseuds/isseitaka
Summary: Kakashi had never dealt with another kid in his life.Yet here he was, in front of Konogakure's only orphanage, doomed to life.Next time he'll keep him alive.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	I Love You to the Moon and Back

Kakashi Hatake was a genius far exceeding the knowledge and strength of people his age. At age six, he entered the ranks of chuunin. At nine, the youngest member to enter the ranks of jounin. At the age of 14, he had already completed 144 D rank, 154 C rank, 24 B rank and 6 A rank missions.

Successfully creating a reputation that far expanded outside the scope of Konoha's village, if people did not know him then surely they heard the name of the feared white-fang which was still taboo years after his death. 

"I'm honestly speechless." The not-to-thrilled 5th Hokage of the leaf village Minato Namikaze sighed, sitting on the chair behind his desk as he watched the 20-year old in front of him, also his former student. Kakashi was dressed in jounin gear save for the green vest. He stared and didn't say a word until he was expected to, "I have two jounins in critical condition - one in the hospital for serious injuries whom we can neither speak nor question till he wakes up and even then his compliancy is uncertain. The other was hauled up to the trauma center." Kakashi's face was blank at the news, which brought another sigh to his lips, "What do you have to say for yourself, young man?"

"If I didn't do something about it he would have escaped. Both myself and Harashi Junjou were already injured at the time and we couldn't afford it knowing they were probably regrouping." 

"That's not what Harashi said," Minato claimed. Though he trusted his beloved former students words, he couldn't be biased, "Listen, Kakashi. The elder's want me to strip you of your title. They think this job is getting to your head, and I agree with them." Politics, Kakashi thought to himself, "You nearly killed one of our own."

"He was a traitor."

"I know," Minato looked at him sadly, it was not his decision, "That's how I convinced them to go easy on you. Kakashi, for the moment, you'll be off duty pending the investigation. In return, I subject you to... a different kind of assignment." He knew it was just as worse keeping Kakashi at home. This way, he could be active and not overthink in the little grey apartment which Kushina every so often snuck in to clean.

"What kind of assignment?" His pupil asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.


End file.
